Poison from a Bite
by Kannachix3
Summary: Camilla Rayne has her parents wondering if she will ever change her ways. In a desperate attempt to make her a better person, they transfer her to Hogwarts leaving her with only 3 chances. But what happens when she befriends the wrong people?
1. Hogwarts vs Kaban

"_Camilla!" The older woman's face was now on the verge of turning a very unflattering shade of scarlet. Her index finger shook as she pointed it at the accused; me. I laughed nonchalantly as the brandy bottle fell through my fingertips. My mother screamed with rage as she brought her foot down upon the glass container, shattering it into pieces while the liquid seeped through the cracks in the floor. "That's it! This is absolutely the last straw, Camilla. Camilla? Are you listening?"_

Distractedly, I gazed at the spinning silver metal. It spun in circles on its brown string before my eyes, holding my attention. My mother huffed beside me obviously disappointed in my lack of self-discipline or care towards life. Father, instead of worrying about me, had decided it was better for everyone for my mother to be in a better mood.

"_I can't take this anymore, Camilla! Salem is obviously not helping you in the slightest. I should have known to trust the rumors when I heard that all girl academies were nothing but trouble. You leave me no choice, Camilla, but to send you to Hogwarts. Their headmaster is Albus Dumbledore and I know of the many things he has conquered. I hope that he will help you change." Mother rubbed the mascara from under her eyes with the sleeve. She winced. Her eyes were red, puffy, and no doubt raw from all the times she tried to rid of any evidence that she had been crying._

The carriage slowed to a stop; the wheels groaned in protest. I stared outside the window seeing a fairly large lake spanning out in the distance. Tentacles rose and fell from the surface as the bubbles did. My parents took the chance to jump from the carriage and make their way towards the castle.

"Come on, Camilla." Father ordered me, calmly. "It's time to go see Dumbledore."

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I lowered myself to the gravel beneath. However, once I looked up a whistle slipped through my lips. Hogwarts was no doubt twice the size of Salem's and just as beautiful. "Wow, I think I'm going to like it here."

"Don't get used to it!" I rolled my eyes. "You are here under strict orders that you not have the slightest bit of fun. This means that any activities unrelated to school; cancelled. You may not try-out for the school Quidditch team." At this, I opened my mouth to protest. "–And don't make me have any reason to send in a howler. If you step out of line more than three times, you're out and heading straight for Kaban!"

"That's totally not fair! Only terrible kids like Lucille Perkins get sent to Kaban!" I shouted.

Kaban was the equivalent to an American military school. Kaban came from the name Azkaban where the most wanted prisoners went: created as a disciplinary school for disturbed teenagers and gave the Ministry of Magic a record of who to keep an eye on when they grew older.

"Lucille is neither your, nor my business. Now if you would kindly follow your father and I up to the castle, it would be greatly appreciated. Come along now." Mother turned on her high-heeled clad feet and began trudging her way up to my new school. Seeing no other option, I did as well.

As I passed a thestral, I stroked my fingers along its bony body. It was neither soft nor hard, but more of a prickly feel; The texture of hair full of gel. It was not pleasing to my fingertips but the beauty of the thestrals was so darkly captivating. I imagined myself gliding across the sky while perched on the animal's back.

My hair blew gently in the breeze. I took in a deep breath of fresh air while taking in my surroundings. The thestral beside me huffed loudly as it beckoned me to continue petting its rough skin. I walked along the body of the horse-like animal and caressed the muzzle. The thestral rubbed its head against my arm fondly.

Sighing, I realized that I could no longer waste any more time. I was going to have to be up there eventually. My parents were waiting for me on the inside of the castle right by the entrance along with another man who donned in a long dark blue cloak patterned with moons and stars all along the cloth. His long white hair fell all the way down his front and back, stopping mid-waist; on top of his hair sat a pointed hat printed in the same fashion as his cloak. His crystal blue eyes gazed at me from beneath his half-moon spectacles.

"Camilla Lee Rayne, welcome to my school, Hogwarts." The old man's eyes crinkled when he smiled kindly at me. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'll be filling you and your parents about the events and traditions going on around Hogwarts."

"Oh she won't need to know about those. She will not be attending them." I groaned quietly to myself. Dumbledore caught my eye and I saw the shadow of a wink grace his face. I smiled back at him knowing that he would probably let me do as I feel.

"But just in case you may let her do as she pleases with good behavior I shall explain them to you. Now, obviously in the student's fifth year of school they take their O.W.L.s, which will prepare them for life ahead of them as well as taking classes they wish to take in order to pursue a certain career. Fizzing Whizbee." The statue in front of Dumbledore sprang to life as soon as the last sentence came from his mouth. My mother let out a sound of surprise but, never the less, followed Dumbledore up the spiraling, stone staircase. "Now I assume Camilla has all the items that were required. We sent them to you in a letter."

"Oh yes, yes! She has everything needed, but we left them in the carriage… We'll need to go back and get them." My father started to turn around but Dumbledore stopped him by saying, "There will be no need. Our house elves will take care of that. They love helping out; a downright pleasure to have around."

Instead of listening to the conversation going on in the room, I looked out the window where something caught my eye. More thestral drawn carriages were arriving up at the school. It seemed that the carriage could last forever until finally about the 50th one stopped at the mouth of the school. All the students were stopped at the entrance and it seemed as if she were giving instructions. Three boys were pushing their way towards the front of the crowd, challenging anyone who got in their way. I smiled; these were my kind of people.

"Are you ready now, Camilla?" Dumbledore held out his hand for me to take. I nodded and slipped my tanned hand into his.

He brought me in front of my parents were my mother was weeping silently. She held out her harms and hugged me tightly, "I'm going to miss you sweetheart. I only hope you can change your ways." She then let her arms fall to her sides while my father kissed my forehead and began to comfort my mother.

I bid them goodbye and then I was on my way to what Dumbledore had called the Great Hall. He explained that once I was there I would have to be sorted with the first years: common tradition for new students to Hogwarts. So I stood there, in line with kids a foot shorter than me. All their little eyes stared at my face and their little mouths hung open no doubt at my obvious difference. And then one by one they all started to leave.

The hat in which placed the children in their houses had explained the traits of each house. Gryffindor was for the brave. Ravenclaw was for the intelligent. Slytherin was for the cunning. Hufflepuff for the loyal, or where they placed the kids who did not fit anywhere else.

So far, the hat had called each house two or three times until finally, who I had learned to be Professor McGonagall, called me forward, "Rayne, Camilla."

I had expected the kids to whisper about my difference so I marched right up to the stool, sneering slightly. "_Ah, Camilla Rayne, here on a disciplinary plan. Now where to put you…"_

I impatiently hit my fingers on the bottom of my chair. Glancing around the room every chair was attentive with the exception of one boy at one table. It was undoubtedly the blonde boy I had seen from Dumbledore's office. He was obviously making snide comments to the people around him. When he finished they all laughed in silence trying not to make a sound. I glared at them.

"_Heh, it seems that I know exactly where I'm going to put you…."_


	2. Blondie

Later on in this chapter you will notice that I didn't follow the exact dialogue of the book. This is mainly due to the fact that I do not wish to quote words already written but to paraphrase.

"_Slytherin!" _The hat'svoice rang throughout the large Great Hall. The over-sized, brown hat was removed from my head and I then noticed the cheers erupting from the Slytherin table.

Looking around I noticed that none of the other tables were full heartedly clapping as they had done when someone was sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. It hardly mattered though. I smirked as I made my way to the table, all the while holding my gaze on the blonde Slytherin boy. By now, he had managed to glance at the person who had been so lucky as to make it into his group. He smirked as well and followed my with his ravenous eyes.

I then took a seat at the table by a group of boys who were beckoning me over to sit with them. One smiled, revealing a row of crooked teeth. He moved a handful of hair from his face before settling down. "The name's Montague. And where have you been our entire life?" He motioned his hands around the table.

"I'm from Salem. My mom couldn't handle me and my rebellious phase, so she sent me to where she thought I would be disciplined into being a perfect little angel. That's why I'm here." I smiled charmingly. "Now tell me about these different houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

He snickered to his pals beside him and leaned forward. "Well Slytherin is the best house at Hogwarts; Reserved for the cunning and ambitious. We are mostly made up of pure-bloods but somewhere along the road that rubbish hat let in half-bloods and it has gotten worse over the years now that the pure-blood race is running thin. So we all have to stick together and make all blood clean." Montague turned his head slightly and eyed me.

"What about the other houses?"

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Ravenclaw is as you have probably already heard is for the extremely smart. If you ask me, they are a bunch of party poopers. The only things they do during their days are class and studying. They don't have any fun in their lives. Hufflepuff is for the loyal or for the kids who don't quite fit in. There is nothing special about them except for that one Cedric Diggory kid, and he died last year in the Triwizard Tournament. All because of Harry Potter." Montague sneered at the name, his fist clenching into tight balls.

"Yeah, I heard about that. He's in Gryffindor right? Or at least that's what the _Daily Prophet_ said." I now had my chin resting lightly on my hand.

"Welcome again to Hogwarts, school for wizards and witches!" Everyone hushed as Dumbledore rose to the podium while Montague whispered a promise to continue this conversation in a moment. "As many of you have noticed we have one new face at the table and another familiar face substituting for one of your teachers. This teacher would be Professor Grubblyplank who will be filling in for Rubeus Hagrid while he is away." The woman stood and waved to the Hall where students were clapping. "And for your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have the Ministry of Magic's Professor Umbridge." A very stout woman clad in a large amount of pink stood and waved. She made small guttural noises as she made her way to where Dumbledore was standing. I raised my eyebrow: this woman had guts.

She then proceeded into a long speech about this and that, everything and nothing, right and left, and everything in-between. With a quick glance around the room, it was evident that everyone other than the Ravenclaw table found watching their fingernails grow than listen to Professor Umbridge's dull speech. I myself wanted to fall asleep on the table in front of me. The only thing more boring than listening to this dialogue was listening to all the times that my mother had yelled at me. Finally, Umbridge stepped down and found her way back to the staff table.

Dumbledore thanked Professor Umbridge for her words and when he too had nothing else to say he exclaimed that it was time for the feast to begin. That was when the table suddenly appeared filled with food. I would have been more amazed had I not been completely starving. I grabbed anything that looked appetizing and began eating before looking back up at Montague. "So what about the Gryffindors?"

Montague took time to sneer before he was engrossed into the conversation again, "Gryffindor is for the courageous. They are Slytherin's mortal enemy and they contain Dumbledore's favorite little pupils. The Golden Trio and other filthy blood traitors, and Mudbloods. They always stir up trouble and we always end up having to pay the price. All because little Harry Potter is close with Dumbledore and everyone pities him."

"Sounds like a case of favorites to me. Now, I do have a few more questions before we leave. First, where do the students stay?"

"In the house's designated common rooms. There, there are two halls leading off into dorms: one for the girls and the other for the boys. However, don't plan on staying there too long tonight. We have a certain Slytherin tradition we like to follow tonight. Next question?"

"When do I know what classes I'm taking?"

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast Professor Snape will give you your classes. Next?"

"Who's that?" I turned my head and pointed to the blonde boy who had caught my attention so much today. He was eating while making jokes to the people around him and they laughed at them even before the punch line.

Montague let out a bark of laughter before leaning in closer, "That's Draco Malfoy. He's our Quidditch team's Seeker. He comes from a completely wealthy family and as you can see from the girls flocking around him that he is a ladies man. Draco Malfoy is the best thing that happened to the Slytherin house. Just watch out, or that snake will bite. In fact, we all do." Montague winked.

"Alright then, I believe that's all I needed to know." I said as the food disappeared and Dumbledore bid everyone goodbye and to have a good term. "Now I just need to learn the password and go to sleep."

"Not so fast." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Draco and three of his followers standing in the aisle. "There's still a tradition that needs to be uphold." He flung a paper toward my face and I grasped it between to fingers and pulled it out of his pale hand. He winked and turned before saying, "See you later."

I watched him leave while the students around me began to file out of the Great Hall. I glanced down at the paper Draco had given me. Written at the top of it was large letters saying 'Slytherin Annual Term Party' and the rest of the paper gave directions on how to get to a certain room called the Room of Requirement. I smirked at the paper.

I was definitely going to have fun tonight. And my mother and father were no where around to stop me.


	3. Roomate Raids

**In this chapter, you will learn a little bit more about Camilla. Not very much, just a little background as to why she is stuck in Hogwarts. Also, she meets a few people. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't particularly appealing, but I felt that it needed to be written. For it introduces some quirks and how certain friendships may play out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

- -

"So you're the transfer from Salem all the Slytherin's are talking about. I see nothing special." Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin, stared at me with her upturned face through the mirror she was currently occupying. She brushed her short, black hair in gentle strokes.

"I don't know, Pansy." Daphne Greengrass was observing me while walking in circles. She had her hand resting on her chin, concentrating. "She's kind of pretty. Really short though." Daphne had lifted my robes from the bottom to give evidence. I quickly yanked them down, embarrassed.

Daphne snickered and then proceeded to sit cross-legged on her bed. She flicked her blonde hair impatiently over her shoulder. She sighed loud enough for everyone to hear, "I really wish 9 o' clock would just get here already. It's positively dreadful having to wait."

"Well you know you could always start getting ready!" Pansy spat, showing off her short fused temper.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at her back. Pansy, glaring from the mirror, murmured, "I saw that." Daphne giggled before jumping off her bed and digging around in her trunk. "I have no idea what to wear. Last year I wore that really cute black dress, but I felt extremely overdressed. Remember, Pansy? I guess just jeans and a cute top will do." Daphne stood and turned on me. "What are you going to wear?"

"I hadn't really planned on there being a party. I think the most I have are sweaters and big jackets." I shrugged my shoulders. "I probably won't end up going anyway."

"No! You have to go. It's the Annual Slytherin Party. _Everyone_ goes. Now let me have a look in your trunk." Without permission, Daphne opened my trunk and began searching through all of the clothes I had packed for the year. She made several noises that sounded disapproving. "Do you have anything green?"

"No."

"Hm…AHA! This will be perfect. Here, put it on." She shoved a pair of jeans and a top that had been white before she enchanted it to green into my arms.

I stripped my robes off my body and quickly pulled on the pair of jeans. They were frayed where small holes had been placed, slowly growing with each use. I then began to slip on the green top before noticing, "Daphne… this is a vest."

"Huh? Oh, put it on anyway, it'll cover you up." She smiled before adding, "Enough." And she was right. The vest had barely covered enough of my body to even be called a "shirt." I stood in the body length mirror going over the outfit.

There were four things I desperately needed. Jewelry, shoes, to fix my hair, and to re-do my make-up. Grabbing my make-up back and hair products, I rushed to the bathroom down the hall. As I opened the door, I called behind me to ensure Daphne and Pansy of my whereabouts, "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Daphne waved her hand showing that she heard me.

"Hey new girl!" A voice called before I could fully escape. I peeped my head back in to see Pansy now standing and staring in my direction with an intense glare. "There's one rule, and one rule only, that you need to abide by while you stay at this school. If you follow it then you won't be bothered, but if you don't, I can promise you that many hard times will be coming your way."

"Alright, well, what is it?"

"Draco Malfoy. Don't touch him, don't look at him, don't even think about him. He's mine and I don't plan on sharing. Got it?"

I snickered before leaving and replied, "Yeah sure, whatever, off limits, gotcha."

I sighed once outside of the constant chatter of the two roommates: or mainly Daphne. Being alone was one of the many things I envied right now. My feet made little sound as it hit the cold floor of the long hall. The only noises to be heard were girls fretting over who was snogging or shagging who, whatever that meant. Others were, like before witnessed, worrying over what to wear so that they may impress their Slytherin eye candy. Names drifted through the air; Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy.

Finally, I reached the door labeled 'Ladies.' I snickered at the artistic design of the 's.' For someone had taken their time to craft it into a serpent, the tongue flicked out to dot the 'i.' I ran my fingers over the smooth wooden sign, feeling the dips where the letters were carved. Having admired it for quite a while, I finally slipped inside the bathroom.

It was empty, and quite spooky to say the least. I let out a laugh as I realized that it reminded me of a cliché horror movie. Pretty girl, all alone in the dark restroom, very little lighting so she could hardly make her way to the mirrors. But once at the mirrors she would see a reflection of something behind her. In my case however, it was the stalls.

Glancing up at the mirrors, I rubbed my hands slowly up my hands until they were pushing my bangs back against my scalp. How had I managed to lose everything in the short time of summer? The many times of getting caught doing something wrong drifted in and out my mind.

The glimpse of brandy bottles being gulped down and thrown to the floor. The ritual like dancing of teens sweating profusely, connected to one another. The sensation of tongues and teeth crashing into one another like wrestlers in the ring. Finding a nice,_ quiet_ place with your "friend." The terrible headache and the painkillers to soothe the sting in the morning. All of it, every single thing, was the reason of why I was here. It all added up.

I missed my friends: the group who claimed me as leader. I missed the wild parties they would throw and the boys who didn't care about love of feelings, just lust. I missed the smell of the room filled with bodies and the aftermath. It was all just a memory now.

I knew my friends didn't really miss me. Somewhere they were having fun, sneaking away from the protective clutches of the Salem's Witches Academy. Booze swinging with their joyous movements. They wouldn't miss me, and I didn't care. They were just my group: my people, not my family.

With a heavy groan, I looked at my reflection once again appearing worse than I had ten minutes ago. Deciding it was time to actually get ready, I began to apply make-up to my bronzed skin. The result becoming the smoky effect I used often for parties, pink tinted cheeks, and lightly glossed pink lips. I then muttered a quick spell to fix my hair into soft curls.

A loud knock resounded through the empty restroom. Daphne then began to enter the dark room, holding objects that glinted in the dim lights. She was smiling widely as she made her way towards me; her high heels clunked loudly.

"I thought you might want to accessorize." In one hand, she held up my favorite black necklace. It was triple-stranded with beads upon beads of black where finally, a fake, gaudy black diamond was placed in the middle where a strand dangled below it. In her other hand were a pair of black high heels. She smiled as she handed them over. "I know what your thinking, how does she do it?"

"Thanks. This is going to look great." I place the necklace delicately around my neck and slipped my small feet into the heels all the while Daphne had a sort of smugness about her. She must take a lot of pride in clothes and accessories. And that's when I noticed it: another one of my favorite black diamond necklaces hanging from her neck. She stretched her long neck out and fingered the jewelry lightly. "Daphne? Is that my necklace?"

"Hm," she inquired still gazing longingly at the necklace, "Oh, yes. I took the liberty of raiding your jewelry while you were gone. I figured you needed some and this one caught my eye. Well it just so happened to go perfectly with the outfit I had planned so I borrowed it. I knew you wouldn't mind."

I could feel my brow twitch slightly along with the sensation of anger boiling inside of me. I was not one for sharing, or being pushed around but as it was only my first day, I didn't want to set a bad reputation for myself. "Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Well are you ready? Pansy is waiting in the common room with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Blaise and she says that if we don't hurry she'll leave without us. And how could I leave her with all those delicious arm candies. She can't have them all to herself." She winked at me through her heavily made up eye, "You can have Theodore. He's extremely yummy and though he may not look it, he's definitely got something hiding under those clothes. Oh, I almost forgot, here is your cloak. We need to wear it as a disguise on the way to the Room of Requirements. Much less fishy than being dolled up."

We both pulled on our cloaks as we made our way to the common room. The chattering of girls through out the hall was even louder now as nine as beginning to approach. Many rushed back and forth to different rooms, borrowing and lending. As we got closer and closer to the common room, the conversations began to dull down to nothing but a group waiting on the couches. Pansy was lying next to Draco with his arm around her where he absently drew circles on her bare shoulder. The other four boys looked up to see Daphne and I enter. Daphne quickly rushed over to the arms of a dark-skinned boy. She motioned me over as she took a seat on the boy's lap.

"Alright, everyone, this is Camilla. Camilla this is Blaise," she pointed to the dark skinned boy, "Crabbe," a chubby bored looking boy, "Goyle," less chubby but equally bored looking, "and Theodore." She pointed to a good-looking boy with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. He grinned. "And I'm sure you already know Draco seeing as Pansy's all over him."

By now, Pansy and Draco were in a heated make-out session, not sparing the viewers nearby. Theodore coughed loudly so that they broke apart. Neither seemed embarrassed by this as they stood and began heading towards the exit.

The halls were deserted and quiet and it reminded me of the good old times with the adrenaline pumping through your veins at the chance of being caught at any moment. It excited me and made my heart race. I almost hoped we would get caught, for that would make the thrill so much better. Running away, down the corridors, with no sense of direction.

Almost made me want to do something reckless. I pulled my wand slowly from my cloak pocket and opened my mouth the mutter a simple spell.


	4. Reminders

**I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated. But I have very good reason for this. About a month ago my computer died on me. I had no idea of how to fix it. Only recently did I figure it out. But then I left for vacation for two weeks without any internet at all. While on the trip I did write a little. Not this, but a newer story. Please check it out.**

**As you may have noticed, I've changed the point of view from first person, to third. I'd like all of you nice reviewers to tell me that if you liked it better in third or first person. And then I will change the chapter(s) accordingly. I hope you enjoy the newest installment of Poison from a Bite.**

- -

"Redu-"but before Camilla could produce her spell a strong hand wrapped around her opened lips. She grinned beneath the palm as she relaxed against the body behind her, letting escape a small laugh.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you _want_ to get us all detention?" A masculine voice growled into her ears. Moaning softly, Camilla licked her capturer's hand. "Yuck!" He quickly withdrew his hand and wiped it on his robes. Camilla turned to see Theodore's disgusted face evolve into something much sultrier, "That is not where a tongue belongs."

Camilla grinned wickedly pushing the Slytherin to a wall, "Really now? Well once I've been a little boozed up you can kindly remind me where it does belong." She let him go and began to walk down the hall. Theodore smirked as he watched Camilla's hips sway as she turned a corner where the rest of the group had vanished only moments before.

As he bit his lip, watching her, he made a vow to himself that he would get this one before Malfoy could say the word shag.

- -

"I'll explain this once and only once," Draco glared at Crabbe and Goyle, "Whenever someone asks how to get in you tell them to walk back and forth between these two statues and think of the Slytherin Party and _only_ the Slytherin Party or they won't be able to get in. If they can't make it in tell them tough luck and better try next year." Draco suddenly grabbed his two cronies by their collars and stared at them menacingly, "And you two better make bloody damn sure that it is only Slytherins who make it through that door. Understand?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded furiously and ran to their positions; each stood in front of a statue. Draco smirked – walked back and forth three times – and opened a massive door that had only just appeared. Pansy had tried to follow Draco through the door but was rebounded by an invisible wall. She fumed silently before walking back and forth before finally being granted entrance into the Room of Requirements.

Everyone began repeating this one at a time. When it was finally Camilla's turn, she lazily made the path so many before her had made and concentrated very hard on the Slytherin Party. She hoped for decorations, alcohol, loud music, and boys; definitely boys. When finally she passed the empty space on the wall for a third time a large door appeared. Camilla pulled the handle and the door swung outwards, granting entrance to the newcomer.

Along the side were various hooks where everyone had hung their robes. Above the robe was the name of the owner. Camilla shrugged off her black clothing shivering slightly at the draft. She hung her robe on a hook without a name. When her robe was settled onto the golden hook her name began to appear over it.

She looked around the room, impressed by the décor. Green and silver curtains covered the room, hanging from each rafter. Fake snakes slithered back and forth, beckoning whoever walked by with drawn out hisses. The Weird Sisters' latest album blared throughout the room making conversation near impossible. Not that anyone was looking for conversation. That's when Camilla saw the large table covered in various drinks, including her favorites, Butterbeer and Firewhisky. She quickly darted for the table where Daphne was downing a Firewhisky. Blaise looked on, impressed.

Daphne slammed the empty container down onto the table, where it refilled itself instantly. She was laughing at Blaise with a look of glazed hunger in her eyes. She licked her lips seductively before bringing her cup to her mouth once again.

Camilla laughed, grabbed a Butterbeer, and walked towards a chair settled in the center of the room. Right before she was about to sit a voice halted her, "I wouldn't sit there just yet, where I you."

Camilla raised her eyebrows at Draco, who was a mere breath away, "And why might that be?"

"It's for a little game later. But if you find being held captive appealing then please feel free to do so. It would certainly give the boys some entertainment…" his voice trailed off suggestively.

"Hm, now that sounds like an interesting game. How does it work?"

"You'll just have to find that little bit of information out later, now won't you?" He grinned a devilish grin, chuckled, and sauntered off into a dark, secluded corner where Pansy was no doubt waiting for him.

Camilla sighed, "What a shame. I really do need a chair." With that a chair appeared a few paces away from her. She smiled and quickly sat in the chair, easing the pain away from her high-heel clad feet. She made content noises when the effects of the Butterbeer began to take effect. Laughter bubbled up into her throat, escaping her lips and she abruptly had the urge to dance.

Her chair became abandoned and disappeared as she made her way to the dance floor: Swaying with everyone from very confident first years to perverted and even more confident seventh years. No one was shy or intimidated by anyone else: The alcohol taking its toll to all who were consumed in it. Laughter filtered throughout the room, creating a drunken haze. Bodies were mashed into one another, breath being pressed against strangers' skin.

The thought that this is what she had been missing since she transferred to Hogwarts quickly passed through Camilla's mind. It didn't stay there long of course, for drunks had a one track mind. And when she saw Theodore Nott pass by, she had to follow. His eyes danced with something suggestive as he glanced at a dark corner.

Old feelings began to creep up in the brunette as she remembered her very first party; Lust, nerves, and an odd sense of bravery when she would cross the room to the next attractive boy. Theodore's lips turned up, following a step behind Camilla. Once they reached the destination Theodore whispered into Camilla's ear, "You _boozed_ up yet?"

She snickered, "Maybe."

He opened his mouth to speak and she captured his mouth with hers. Theodore didn't let her forwardness stop him but once she pulled away he grinned, "I thought I was the one going to be doing the reminding."

"Oh well then be my guest." Camilla sunk further into the wall. Theodore had his hands place on either side of her hips, his thumbs resting on the tan skin above her waistline. He bent forward and fulfilled his implied promise.

And he did. Oh boy did he.

- -

**Again, please tell me what you think via comments or messages. I'd greatly appreciate it. And you never know. I may just choose one of you to make an appearance in this story ******** I happen to be full of surprises.**

**And another thing, if you happen to catch a Draco Malfoy fan fiction cliché please tell me. I know they drive me nuts though they may not aggravate you as much. But I do try to steer clear of things like making him a coconut. Hard as a rock on the outside, but on the inside he's a giant softy. I envision Draco only turning soft in the worst of possible situations, which girls don't seem to fall into. Only Voldemort fits into such a category.**

**[Spoiler alert: If you haven't read the entire series then please know that you have been fairly warned.]**

**Which is shown true throughout the Harry Potter series. Draco could give a rat's damn about anyone but himself. When he's in danger he crumbles just like when Voldemort threatens him with his life if he doesn't follow through with his task. Or when he is trying to capture Harry and finds that **_**he's**_** caught in the midst of something that may kill him and even then he's not completely sappy. He's selfish and arrogant. The only thing that makes him related to a "soft" person is his obvious fear of death.**

**[Spoiler alert end]**

**On another note, if you have any really good Draco fan fictions that you've read please inform me of them. And please something where obviously he isn't a sob story in the first 10-15 chapters or the girl gets knocked up. Either of these makes me cringe. I must sound like a babbling fool now :P **


	5. Karma

**Thank you for telling me you like third person and thank god xD I find it so much easier to write. And since I'm full of favors, I'd love it everyone would take a peek at my two newer HP stories. One is OCxJames and the other I haven't figured out a love interest so lots of help is needed there.**

**I'm sorry for deleting this. I forgot to add one very important thing.**

**And while I'm here I'd like to tell you something that happened recently. Well I was at my friend's house wearing some legit looking cape thing and so I pulled the hood over my head and grabbed the wand my friend's brother has and pointed it at her sister. I pulled up my nose to look like Lord Voldemort's and I swung around the wand while yelling, "Avada Kedavra!" Well, in the middle of the spell I waved the wand weird and poked myself in the eye .o It hurt but was helluh funny.**

- -

The next morning she woke up in extreme pain. Her throat was dry and sore hurting more and more each time she would swallow. The hangover from the previous night's drinks pounded against her skull. When she cringed her stomach gave an excruciating sting causing her to curl in a ball. The arm wrapped around her abdomen tightened at the sudden movement; a nice, smooth arm that gave off a certain degree of heat.

Camilla's eyes widened and she lay rigid. She was not in her own bed. In fact, she wasn't even in the girls' dormitory. She rolled on to her other side, careful not to wake the other occupant in the bed. She studied his pale, round face, the way his hair was ruffled from the bed, and the deep, even breaths he was taking. Camilla gave a sigh of relief which begged to turn into a cough.

Fighting the urge to succumb to the coughs that were dying to come out, Camilla slowly removed herself from Theodore's grasp. He groaned slightly before he fell back into a deep sleep. Camilla silently moved across the room, grabbing every article of clothing that was hers. A body moved inside on of the beds, and she stopped, standing completely still in her bra and jeans.

"Better than expected, Rayne." Camilla took a sharp intake of breath. She could see his expression clearly through his words. "Not bad at all."

"Only in your dreams, Malfoy."

"Oh no, don't think I'm interested in you. See, since you so willingly shagged my best mate last night you're no longer interesting. I like to play games and you just forfeited." Camilla turned to see Malfoy smirking with one of his eyebrows raised. "That still doesn't detract from the fact that you look amazing naked."

"You're a pig." She winked and turned to exit the room, "Catch you later."

Outside of the boys' dorms Camilla fell into a series of coughs. Her throat itched and she only half wished she could claw it out. Her head ached from last night's alcohol, her lips swollen from recent events, her eyes watering from lack of sleep, and the room – usually very chilly – was beginning to grow increasingly warmer.

"So the American floozy finally awoke from her slumber. Who kissed you awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Camilla warily glanced up to see a girl draped across the common room couch. She looked amused, gazing over at my miserable façade.

Camilla remembered seeing her sitting across from Draco and his gang and Daphne had said that her name was Arianna Hale, seventh year, and would be Draco's match made in heaven had she been into younger men. She looked like a model with her long legs hanging off the arm of the love seat, her flawless porcelain skin, her long dark brown hair tinted with natural light brown highlights, and her piercing hazel eyes that could see straight to your soul. Her smile was taunting and beautiful.

"Excuse me?" Camilla furrowed her eyebrows at the strange beauty.

"Who was in your knickers?" She continued to grin, giving off the slight impression of the infamous  
Cheshire Cat. "Was it the always handsome Draco Malfoy? Maybe his mate, Theodore Nott? Or how about the gorgeous Blaise Zabini? You can tell me, I can keep your secrets." Her eyes told otherwise.

"I don't believe that you have any business knowing that information." Camilla grabbed her head, hoping in some way to dull the melodic beats inside her head.

"I'll find out sooner or later. Draco tells me all of _his_ secrets." Arianna ran a hand through her lovely, curled hair, raising her eyebrows, challenging Camilla.

It didn't faze her, "Is that supposed to impress me? Listen, I'm not feeling too well and I'd enjoy it if I could grab a few hours of sleep before I need to be up. You can go on, having fun with your twisted mind but I don't want to play."

Camilla spun on her heels running up the steps to her room. She could hear Arianna's last words echo inside the common room, "Well said, Sleeping Beauty. If you ever need a dirty deed done, you know who to come to. You _friendly_ neighborhood Slytherin."

Halfway up the stairs the pain was to strong to ignore. Her stomach threatened to pull itself from her body. Camilla grabbed the wall near her for support; her legs beginning to crumble beneath her. Her breathing started to come out in heavy pants, her vision blurring black at the corners of her eyes.

Before she could finally give in to the darkness she heard a laugh from behind her, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, you need to go to the infirmary."

- -

Camilla awoke when the birds were chirping too loudly to handle. Her headache had passed, her throat no longer scratchy but very dry, her stomach not throbbing but growling for food. She glanced to her left and saw a glass of water and a tray of food waiting on the stand next to the bed. Camilla greedily began to consume whatever she could fit into her mouth.

"Is it just me or do I always catch you waking up?" Arianna grinned from the doorway, her perfectly shaped arms crossed across her perfectly sized chest.

Camilla glared and finished off the last of the toast she was chewing, "Why are you here?"

"I brought you here, Sleeping Beauty. You're little boyfriend gave you infectious mononucleosis and you had the worst of it. Madam Pomfrey gave you a little potion and it went away while you were sleeping. No big deal. Thought you might like to thank me properly. And I'm here to discuss how you'll repay me." As she got closer, Camilla could see the amusement that filtered through her flawless face.

"My name is Camilla," she muttered, "Now what do you want?"

"Homework. For one week."

Camilla choked on her water, "But you're in seventh year! I don't know anything that you're learning."

"Then you better start brushing up on your knowledge. The library usually is pretty useful. See you there tonight, Sleeping Beauty." She blew a kiss and let her long legs lead her out the door and down the long hall.

"Karma's a bitch," Camilla groaned, her appetite now lost and looking up at the ceiling, "And why does she keep calling me Sleeping Beauty?"

- -

**Bet you thought she was PREGOOOO. Haha, no, I just felt like messing with the mind a little bit.**

**So, this one is pretty short, but very much needed. I just wanted to introduce a new character, Arianna Hale, created by the one and only **_**TheRealSlytherinPrincess**_**. She's been a faithful reviewer throughout the entire four chapters [ I know, so much xD] and she's just an awesome person. I see how she constantly reviews other writer's creations and can tell she is a very good fan ******

**I hope you enjoyed how I portrayed your character and that I got the facts straight [besides the fact that I added highlights to her hair. I thought it might fit the character :P]. She's definitely going to be a fun character to work with. Which is awesome. She'll probably be playing a bigger part in the story than I had planned.**

**Thank you for everyone following this story; it's all because of you that I even have inspiration to continue writing. I usually quit by now. Thank you again. Y'all are amazing!**


End file.
